


Bee's Kinktober Day Six

by thefruitbasket



Series: Bee's Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Kinktober 2020, Size Difference, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefruitbasket/pseuds/thefruitbasket
Summary: Kinktober Day Six: Size DifferenceTheir first meeting had consisted of him getting his ass handed to him by this tiny drow woman, their second saw her having sex with him.
Relationships: Original Drow Character(s)/Original Goliath Character(s)
Series: Bee's Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949038
Kudos: 9





	Bee's Kinktober Day Six

**Author's Note:**

> Same couple as from my day 4, but set at the very beginning at their relationship, where they met as fellow pit fighters.

She finds him in the common room the next day and he’s honestly a bit surprised to see her. The other regulars mentioned she didn’t often hang around them, preferring to keep to herself. He’s still bruised and sore as hell from their fight the previous day, though Enduring’s magic definitely helped, but Vera looks as light on her feet as ever, despite the bruises he can see on her limbs and face. 

She’s dressed in just a simple tunic and pants, and it’s dim enough in the common space for her to not wear the goggles he saw her wearing while in the ring. The round eyes framed by her bob of white hair are a rather nice shade of pink, he notices.

Enduring is instantly beside him, ever the defensive one, and her tail is flicking angrily as she stares down at Vera. 

“Haven’t you had your fill of him?” the tiefling practically hisses. 

Vera just smiles, and it’s not even a particularly mocking or smart smile, just a gentle, good-natured grin. 

"I come bearing no ill will!" she says, holding her hands up, "I just wanted to see how my opponent was faring today."

Enduring doesn't back down, but before she has a chance to spit something back, he puts a hand on her shoulder, "Please, Enduring, we can all talk like adults here." 

She’s silent at first, looking at him, then back to Vera. She looks ready to say something, but eventually she gives an annoyed huff and backs down. 

“Have it your way, I’m going to go check on Dhalmas,” she says to Lok before she storms off. 

When she has departed the common area, Lok faces back to Vera, who smiles. 

“Don’t mind her. She’s always been the protective type,” he says. 

Vera laughs and asks, “How are you feeling?” 

"I'm sore, but I think I'll live. You've got some talent," he tells her. 

She chuckles, "I've had a fair bit of practice here. You did damn good, though, lasted a whole ten minutes! Most first-timers against me barely make five." 

"I suppose I'll consider that a victory, though I will not be looking forward to fighting you again." He rolls his shoulders, feeling sore joints pop and muscles ache.

"I doubt you will, there’s been talk amongst the guards that the boss is thinking about putting us together as a team sometime instead. People went crazy for the whole ‘big man and little woman’ thing, but it’s easier to put us against a bunch of monsters than each other." 

He nods along, he can see where some might find the appeal, and monsters were certainly things he could handle. 

"Speaking of big men and little women," she continues, "would you care to join me in my quarters?" 

He blinks at her, "Pardon?"

There's some whispering from behind them, and he briefly looks back to see some of the other fighters, ones he doesn't know, looking knowingly at him.

Vera gives him a peculiar look, smiling at him with a gleam in her pink eyes, "Let me make it up to you for kicking your ass yesterday." 

He's starting to think he understands what she's suggesting, and there's a curious tightening in his chest at the realization. There's some more chuckles from behind him. 

"You don't have to, obviously, but…" he watches as she takes her time looking him up and down, "... I'm not making this offer just for your benefit." 

"Do you usually make offers like this to your defeated opponents?" 

"Only the ones I like." She grins a little broader, showing teeth. 

Lok thinks for a long moment. He can't say he was expecting for the woman who beat him into a pulp the other day to proposition him for sex, but meeting Vera's keen gaze gives him a funny feeling low in his chest. 

Finally, aware that the eyes of the other fighters are on him, he says, "Sure." 

He rises to his feet, muscles protesting, as she gestures for him to follow her, and he's reminded now that they're both standing just how much bigger he is compared to Vera. The woman barely reaches his hip and he's amused to think how she managed to bring him down because he let himself think her size would make things easy for him. 

Now, looking at her size as she leads him to her quarters, he is wondering just how the logistics of this is going to work. He's not quite sure if she will be able to…accommodate him, if that's the way she wants to go about this, but he supposes he'll trust her judgement. 

Vera guides him farther back into the fighter's quarters, to a quiet area he's never been in before. There aren't any people around now, and compared to the ruckus that seems to usually occupy the common space, it's refreshing to have peace and quiet. She turns down a narrow hallway and walks to the very end, stopping at a plain metal door. 

"Here we are," she announces before looking up and laughing at how he has to dip his head to avoid hitting the lower ceilings in here, "Sorry about that," she says, "I don't think people as tall as you were considered when they built this place." 

He shrugs, "That's how it is a lot of places, can't say I'm not used to it." 

"Well, mind your head coming in." With that, Vera opens the door and steps into what is presumably her room, and he follows suit, bending over a fair bit to fit through the doorway. 

Straightening back up as best he can, he takes in the space as Vera closes the door behind him. It's a simple little area, though definitely more lived in than their quarters. He knows that as a drow, Vera has likely been alive a good long while, despite her youthful appearance, and based on the way this room is decorated and arranged makes him wonder just how long she's been here. There's an actual bed in the corner, a luxury compared to him and his companion's bedrolls, but it looks as if it's currently being used to hold a collection of weapons. 

There are a good number of cushions on the floor for seating, as well as a large rug to cover the stone flooring. Hanging in a different corner is what looks to be a hammock, which seems to answer his wonderings of why the bed is currently a weapon rack. 

There's a dresser on the back wall, and some dimly lit lanterns spread across the room. The little grated window above the bed that looked out into the world beyond had a curtain drawn over it, preventing sunlight from entering. The room smells faintly of rich incense, likely from the burner hanging in the corner.

It's oddly cozy, and he can't help but ask, "How did you get quarters like this?" 

"I've been here a while," is all she says from behind him, and he nods, sensing she isn't interested in sharing details at the moment. 

"Well, shall we get down to business?" he asks then, turning to look at her. 

She gazes up at him, then around her room, "Certainly. How would you like to go about this? I suppose I could clear off the bed if you'd like, but honestly I don't think it would fit you." 

"The floor, perhaps? You seem to have plenty of cushions. Besides, less noisy than a bed that way." 

She laughs, "I doubt anyone would hear us back here unless we were screaming. The walls are solid stone, and nobody else lives back in here right now. But I appreciate the thought. The floor should do just fine." 

He stands there for a moment, just watching Vera move as she begins collecting the cushions into something like a pile for them to lay on. He's starting to see that she isn't as frail as he had first thought she was during their fight. She's no doubt a slim woman, but Vera is still firmly built, with the faint outlines of her muscles showing through the fabric of her tunic as she moves. He wouldn't have considered himself a man who was into muscular women, but watching her move he is starting to reconsider. 

When she is done, Vera faces him, hands on her hips, and gives him another slow look up and down, and he's perfectly aware of the time she spends lingering on certain areas. When her eyes finally come back up to meet his, she grins wide. 

"You are a handsome man, Lorolok."

Despite everything, he feels himself flush a little, "Please, just call me Lok." 

"Alright then, Lok, why don't you do me a favor and take your clothes off?" Vera says with a wink, before turning away once more. 

His hands are on the hem of his tunic, but they are frozen in place as Vera suddenly pulls hers off with practiced ease. It is tossed in a corner and instantly forgotten by them both. Lok is transfixed by what he sees. 

He can properly see Vera's muscles now, but he can also see the network of scars that decorate her back, shoulders, and arms. Vera's voice echoes in his head about how she has been here a while. Then she kicks off her shoes and bends over to strip off her pants, at which point he forces himself to stop just staring and instead take his own tunic off. 

By the time he has removed his tunic, Vera is sitting across some of the cushions clad just in her underclothes, watching him as if she was taking in a piece of art. 

“What do those markings on your body mean?” she asks suddenly, “Are they tattoos?” 

“Have you ever met a goliath before?” 

“No, none have ever come through here before.” 

He looks down at his torso, where the most prominent markings on his body are found, and says, “They are not tattoos, they are markings my people are born with. Many of us believe that they tell our destinies.” 

“What do yours say?” 

“I do not know. I never felt the need to have them looked at when I was a young man living with my tribe. Besides, I have no desire to know my destiny.”

She nods along, tracing her eyes over some of them, “So do other goliaths have different markings?” 

“Yes, they are unique for each of us.” 

“How interesting, thank you for sharing. I have not, uh, had much opportunity to learn things like this, despite all my years.” 

She doesn’t say more, nor does he pry for it, but it seems to confirm to Lok that she has indeed been here a long time. 

“Of course. I have been an adventurer for a long time, so I have not lived amongst others of my kind in many years, but my markings, whether I know their meaning or not, remind me of my heritage.” 

She smiles very gently at him, and Lok thinks about how strange it is that just yesterday she was beating him near senseless. 

“Shall I continue?” he asks, gesturing at his pants. 

Vera laughs, “Yes, please do, I didn’t mean to get us off topic.” 

His pants are flung to the side with his tunic, leaving him just in his underclothes as well, and he looks to Vera for her initiative. 

She seems a little distracted with just staring at him, her eyes very clearly trying to determine just what was underneath his underclothes. 

“You say you’ve never met a goliath before…” he begins with a grin, and she meets his gaze curiously as he continues, “Well, I can promise we’re not lacking for size in any department.” 

Her cheeks go dark purple as she blushes, though her eyes are alight with interest, “I am eager to find out for myself.” 

Vera gets back up to her feet now, extending her hand up to him. He takes it, and she guides him over to the cushions and instructs him to lay down. 

Lok does as she wishes, spreading out comfortably on his back. His limbs protest a little, but his mind is on other things than being sore, chiefly the drow woman now looming over him. 

It harkens back to yesterday, when she had stood over him while he lay panting and bloodied on the ground, though he finds he likes this context more. 

“May I make a confession?" he asks her. 

She cocks a brow, "Go ahead." 

"I thought you were a child when I first saw you in the ring. And now here I am, not even twenty-four hours later about to have sex with you. My conscience says I should be more conflicted about this.” 

“I can guarantee I’m older than you, Lok, so your conscience can rest easy.” 

“I’d ask just how much older, but I don’t want to be rude.” 

“Good. Maybe I’ll tell you another time. Right now, however, we have more important things to do.” 

“I suppose you’re right. Though this presents another topic that I feel we ought to bring up sooner rather than later.” 

“And that is…?”

“How exactly we will go about this. I don’t wish to presume your abilities but…” he trails off and gestures at each of their bodies in turn, presuming she will pick up on what he is getting at. 

She chuckles, “Don’t worry, we’ll get to that when we get there.” 

“In that case, the floor is yours,” Lok relaxes and looks up at her, waiting for Vera to do as she wishes. 

She grins and practically pounces on him, seating herself atop his hips. Her weight feels like practically nothing against him, save where she grinds herself down onto him while getting comfortable and makes his cock twitch. Her touch is feather-light as she traces her hands up his chest, idly following some of his markings, until she reaches his shoulders. 

"Your skin feels interesting," she says quietly, a stark contrast from just moments before, "almost like rock, but still a little soft." 

"Another common trait amongst goliath," he replies, "some of us even have hard protrusions on our bodies, almost like stones under our skins." 

Vera nods, giving no spoken response. She spends a moment longer staring at his chest, before blinking and seeming to realize what she's doing. 

"Sorry, I don't mean to keep getting distracted," she says a little bashfully. 

He chuckles and pats one of her hands, "It's alright, I know a lot of people have never seen someone like me. There's a lot to take in." 

"I know, but I'm trying to get to the part where I do take it in," she says, and he sputters out a laugh at the terrible joke. 

"I'm in no hurry, I'm certainly not going anywhere, provided Enduring doesn't come marching in here thinking you've stolen me away for round two." 

"I suppose in a way I have, but not in the way she'd be thinking." 

He laughs again, "You can take your time, I can't say I don't enjoy the attention." 

"Well I'm glad I'm not boring you." 

"Would you like me to help get you back on track?” 

“What do you mean?” 

Instead of replying, he reaches up and gently cups behind her neck to bring her down to him for a kiss. 

Her lips are slightly chapped from the heat and dry air, but he hardly has time to notice before she is returning the kiss with a fierce intensity that nearly leaves him breathless. 

This seems to do the trick, because Vera is now very interested in him in a way that has nothing to do with curiosity about his race. Her hands are now firm and eager, gliding over his torso as if she is trying to feel every scrap of skin within reach. 

He does his best to reciprocate, but it takes him a lot less time to feel her up, seeing how his hands can nearly encircle her entire waist

Suddenly she pulls back and sits up, grinning at him as they both pant. Her bra is swiftly thrown across the room, and there’s a faint clattering sound from behind him as it hits something on her dresser. Neither of them bother to look and see what’s been hit, Vera because she suddenly has a mouth on her collarbone and Lok because he’s a little preoccupied with putting his mouth on her warm skin. 

She gives a soft hum, stroking her fingers over his scalp. Her nails are blunt against his skin, but send a shiver down his spine nonetheless. 

A small part of him is still amazed that this is happening. Sure, he’s no stranger to casual sex, but these seemed like extrodinary circumstances. Sleeping with a pretty woman from the bar was different than sleeping with the pit fighter who had gleefully nearly kicked your teeth out. Yet he can’t deny that he is drawn to Vera. 

Perhaps it’s some weird side effect of that goliath competitiveness that makes him totally down to fuck the woman who had skillfully proven herself to be his better in combat. 

Regardless, it’s something to ruminate on at a later time, because right now he has a gorgeous drow woman sitting on his lap that deserves his full attention. 

He kisses his way along her chest, drinking in the breathy moan she gives when his lips close around one of her nipples. 

“I knew you were going to be a gentleman,” she purrs, “I hate when a man just wants to get his cock in me without any foreplay.” 

He pulls his head away just for a moment to reply, “It’s more fun when we’re both enjoying ourselves, isn’t it?” 

Vera’s chance to reply is stolen away when he puts his mouth back and lightly bites her nipple. She gives a gasp and a chuckle, nails digging into his shoulder as he bites again, this time a little harder. 

He keeps this up for a good while, switching between Vera’s breasts until her grey skin is flushed dark purple and tender. Throughout this she is driving him crazy by grinding her hips down onto him and by the time he pulls away again she has him almost painfully hard. 

She knows the effect she has had on him, or rather, she can likely feel it. He kisses her again and their teeth clack together in their enthusiasm, making them both laugh. 

“Lay back,” she instructs. He does as she says and she slips off his hips to stand and pull off her underclothes. She stands naked and looks down at him, eyes most definitely focusing on the considerable bulge in his own underclothes. 

“You want me to take them off?” he asks, to which she nods. 

Plenty of strangers have seen him naked in his life, so the last of his clothing comes off easily enough, and while he’d never admit it, one of his favorite things is seeing the expressions that go across his partners’ faces when they see him properly. 

Vera’s are no exception. Her eyes widen just a touch and she makes no attempt to disguise the way she’s staring. A slight smile tugs at the corners of her mouth. 

“Now that’s one hell of a sight,” she says, meeting his eyes again.

He grins back, “So I’ve been told.” 

She looks back for a moment before returning to him, seating herself atop his knees this time and not hesitating to reach out and take his cock in her hand.

While he has no reason to be insecure about his size, it is a bit flattering to see how Vera’s hand cannot reach all the way around the width of it. But the thought is swiftly banished from his head at the first touch of her mouth on him. 

To put it simply, Vera knows what she is doing. Frankly, he’s a little surprised at how easily she manages to put her mouth around him, and while she only goes far enough down to get the head of his cock, her hands are easily making up for that. 

Lok reaches down and cards his fingers through her hair, pushing it away from her face. Her eyes flick up to him and she winks. 

He lets his head fall back after that, just enjoying the wonderful sensations before he knows he’ll have to tell her to stop so he doesn’t finish too soon. 

“Gods damn, Vera,” he says, “if I’d known this is what you were capable of I would have thrown in the towel sooner yesterday to get to this quicker.” 

She chuckles, and the vibration around his cock makes him groan, driving him closer to a climax this is approaching embarrassingly fast. 

Before long he has to practically beg her to relent and had he not been distracted by trying to catch his breath after her amazing performance Lok might have rolled his eyes at the triumphant look on her face. 

“How was that?” she asks, even though she damn well knows the answer.

“Outstanding. I’d daresay your skill in the bedroom rivals that in the ring.” 

That earns him another hard bout of laughter from Vera, “We haven’t even gotten to the main event!” 

“Unless you want this to be over far too soon, I’m going to need a bit to cool down before we get to that.” 

“That suits me fine, I can certainly think of something you can do in the meantime.” 

“Care to share?” 

Vera slips off his legs again and deposits herself beside him. Lok props himself up on an elbow and looks down at her as she says, “As eager as I am to get you inside me, perhaps we ought to start a little smaller,” she grabs his other arm and maneuvers his hand so that his index finger is the only one sticking up, “such as this.” 

“Easy enough,” he says, bending over to kiss her as his hand moves down her body. He pauses briefly to give one of her nipples a quick pinch, enjoying the surprised sound she makes against his lips. 

Then his hand finds its mark, slipping between her legs to find how wet she is for him. She moans into his mouth as he drags a finger up and down her slit, making sure it is thoroughly wet before slowly sliding it into her. 

Obviously, he has large hands, especially when compared to her, and the feeling of how tight she was around just one of his fingers makes his cock throb with anticipation. There’s perhaps still a small part of him that’s doubtful they will be able to manage that, but it’s quickly pushed aside in favor of focusing on the woman already writhing next to him. 

She breaks the kiss to gasp against his cheek, “Fuck, Lok.” 

“Do you approve?” 

Vera moans instead of replying, moving her hips to meet the motions of his hand, but he accepts that as confirmation. 

After a little bit of this, she speaks up, “Another one.” 

He obliges immediately, taking a quick moment to wet a second finger before easing it in alongside the first to Vera’s moans of approval. She stiffens a little at the initial stretch, but seems to adjust shockingly quick, as she is back to eagerly moving her hips into his hand. 

Somehow, after a little bit, she finds her words again, “Do you think you’re cooled down enough?” 

Honestly, with the way her moans make his cock ache, he hasn’t really had a chance to cool down at all, but he nods regardless, her own impatience fueling him on. 

Lok gives Vera a couple more hard thrusts of his fingers, relishing the look of bliss on her face as he does, before withdrawing them. He meets her eyes as he licks his fingers off. 

Instead of jumping back on his lap like he wants her to, Vera gets up and moves to her dresser. She digs around in the bottom drawer before returning to his side with a small bottle of what he assumes is lubricant. 

“My secret weapon,” she announces, handing it to him, “learned the hard way when I was younger that it’s vital in matters like these.” 

He winces sympathetically, but then she is back on his lap, lightly taking his cock in her hand, and all other thoughts are gone. At her urging he hands back the bottle and watches as she uncorks it and pours some on her palm. 

It’s a little cool when she spreads it around his cock, but swiftly warms the longer she works her hand. 

“You ready?” she asks when she’s done. 

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” 

“I know what I’m doing,” she gives him a toothy, eager grin. 

“Then I’m ready when you are.” 

She pours a little extra oil on her hand and moves it between her legs, tilting her head back a little as she easily slips a few fingers into herself while he watches. 

Then Vera sits up on her knees and sets the bottle aside, and there is a tense fist of anticipation low in his gut as she moves and positions herself above his cock. What reservations he had earlier about the feasibility of this disappear as the head of his cock slips into her.

The effect it has on both of them is immediate. Vera lets out a soft, keening moan while he lies there clutching at whatever cushions he can get his hands on. She gives him no respite, sinking down farther and farther without even slight pause.

Had he been in a more coherent mindset, her proficiency at this should have amazed him, but Lok was much more concerned with the tight heat surrounding his cock. 

Despite watching it happen, he can hardly believe it when Vera’s hips meet his. He looks up at the woman, her face is dark purple and her pink eyes blown wide with pleasure. Her chest is heaving and her hands are tightly clenched on his sides for support. 

“How are you?” he manages to ask, despite likely looking not much different. 

“Holy shit,” comes the gasped reply. Vera shifts ever so slightly and tightens even more around him for a brief moment, practically making him see stars. 

“I, uh, don’t suppose it’d be possible to ask that you take it slow, because if you don’t I don’t think I will be lasting very long at all.” 

“Unfortunately, Lok, I’m as merciless in the bedroom as I am in the ring.” 

He would have laughed at that, had Vera not punctuated the statement by raising her hips up to the point where just the head was in her, then dropping back down hard and fast. 

There’s no more conversation from then on out; Vera staying true to her word with a relentless pace that leaves Lok incapable of doing anything more than simply clutching the cushions and gasping for air. 

At one point she tips backwards, bracing herself with one hand on his knee while the other reaches down to circle her clit in time with her movements. 

It’s not long at all before he feels the familiar stirrings of climax rapidly growing. And while he’d love nothing more than to spill himself deep inside Vera’s eager cunt, he has enough sense to know that isn’t wise. 

“Vera…” he pants, “I’m close-”

She makes a whining sound, one he hasn’t heard her make yet, and the sound does nothing to help his stamina. 

“Just a little more…” she begs, voice high and breathy, and he makes the mistake of looking at her again. Her face is tense with concentration, a bead of sweat at her creased brow, and her mouth hangs open. She looks beautiful. 

He’s not sure if he’s ever wanted to finish as much as he does in this instant, and it’s nothing short of a miracle that the sight of her doesn’t end him right there. 

Yet he cannot take his eyes away from her, watching as her movements become more uneven and her gasps start to rise in pitch, before suddenly she is slamming her hips down onto his and throwing her head back with a cry. 

It’s at this point, with her clenching around him so incredibly tight, that he finally relinquishes his grip on the cushions, hands flying up to grab her waist and hold her tight to him. When she seems to calm atop him, she starts to raise her hips, and he helps lift her off his cock. They both make gasping sounds when he slips free of her, and he thinks he is seconds away from his own finish when he feels her hands on him. 

Her voice reaches his ears, still out of breath as she says quietly to him, “Come for me, Lok.” 

In an instant he’s there with a deep groan of her name, holding Vera’s hips so hard he might leave bruises to accompany those from yesterday. She strokes him until oversensitivity starts to set in and he has to brush her hands away. 

They sit there for a long quiet moment, just breathing and collecting themselves. At some point Vera collapses next to him, her head on his shoulder. 

When he finds his voice again, he says simply, “That might have been the best sex of my life.” 

There’s a weak laugh from next to him, “If I wasn’t already, I’m definitely going to be sore tomorrow. But I think I agree.” 

“Do I have to fight you again to get another offer like this?” 

“Lok, consider my offer open whenever you want. Hell, if every time is going to be like this, I might come begging.” 

It’s his turn to laugh, “Good to know.”


End file.
